


Justice of the Shadows

by BrianThePhantomThief



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Romance, F/M, Justice, Police, Slow Romance, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: As a full time police commissioner, Officer Niijima always tries her best to keep the law under control. So what happens when she comes face to face with a uncatchable Phantom Thieve?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981871
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	Justice of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Makoto Niijima Week 2020 Day 1: Law/Black and White
> 
> I know this is a bit early, but school would get in the way of Makoto Niijima Week for me, so I wanted to get this out fo the way so I can focus on my studies.
> 
> Other than that. I’m so hyped for this! And I hope you all are as well! I’m about to go full fanboy Makoto Niijima SIMP through the week!
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!

Shibuya... 

This location is filled to the brim with criminals, who do as they please. Robbery, Thievery, Vandalism, everywhere. It’s truly a terrible sight to behold. 

But with all bad things, there is always the one who stands up for what’s right... 

A bank robbery had taken place near the Red Light District. The crooks were just about to make their getaway. 

“Come on! Hurry up!” One of the robbers said. 

“We’re moving as fast as we can!” The others said. 

“Hold it right there!” A stern voice said. 

The robbers looked at where the voice came from and were now face to face with Japan’s fiercest police commissioner, Officer Makoto Niijima. Her reputation for catching criminals and law enforcement were above all else. She was a dangerous threat to criminal cases in any situation. 

“Told ya bums to get moving! Now we gotta deal with this!” The boss said. 

“Just try and get me.” Makoto said. 

The boss ran at Officer Niijima, crowbar in hand, and swung it at her. He completely missed and Makoto punched him straight in the stomach and knee’d him in the face. He fell to the ground, nose bleeding. 

“Now of any of you don’t want to end up like him, drop the bangs and surrender!” Makoto shouted. 

The other robbers did just that and Officer Niijima arrested them all. Backup had arrived to take them away. 

“Honestly, this is the third time this week.” Makoto said to herself, getting on her bike. 

As she drove her way back to the station, she couldn’t help but feel as if she hadn’t caught all the baddies. She felt like someone was watching her. 

She came to a stop by Inokashira and got off her bike. She usually came her after an arrest to put her mind at ease. Yet she still felt that same ominous feeling. 

“Who’s there!?” She said, turning around preparing to fire. 

Nothing... 

‘Dammit, Niijima! You’re letting your stress get out of hand!’ Makoto told herself. 

“Taking a breather, Officer? How unprofessional.” Someone said. 

Makoto turned around again, gun in hands. 

Nothing... 

“What’s going on!? Show yourself!” Makoto shouted. 

“What’s there to show? I’m right here.” The voice said. 

Makoto looked around her area. But nothing was there. Nothing was around her. Nothing... 

“Come out! I know you’re here!” Makoto shouted. 

“So do I. And I know you’re not really good at looking around.” The voice said. 

“Enough games! Where are you!?” Makoto shouted. She was starting to get pissed. 

“I’m sorry, Officer. Was I supposed to come face to face in person?” The voice asked. 

Makoto stayed on her guard at all times. This was starting to get freaky. 

“Because I’m right here.” The voice sounded louder as Makoto turned around and finally saw someone. Someone in a black trench coat and wore a white mask. 

“You! Who are you!?” She shouted. 

“No need to get all angry like that. I’m just here to talk.” He said. 

“I don’t have time to be talking with you!” Makoto said, preparing to shoot. 

“Oh. That’s a shame...” He said. 

Then, he vanished. Makoto looked around. He wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“...because I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a long time...” 

Makoto looked in front of her and he was right up in her face. She readied her gun, only to find it wasn’t in her hands anymore. It was in his hands. 

“How did you...” Makoto asked. 

“*whistles* The police sure are getting the “good” cops out here in Tokyo. Real cool of them to have you out here.” He said. 

“Why you!!” Makoto said, taking a punch at him. But she didn’t hit him. 

“What the!?” 

“Hey now. Why straight to violence? It’d been easier if you just sat down and talk.” He said. 

“Shut up!!” Makoto said, trying to make any physical contact with him. But the punches and kicks went straight through him. Like he wasn’t actually there. 

“No wonder why they call you the “Fist of the Phantom Star.” He said. 

“They don’t call me that!” Makoto said. 

“They don’t? That’s a shame.” He said, catching a punch. 

Makoto tried to get her hand out of his grasp but she couldn’t get it out. He pulled her in and the two were face to face. Like literal centimeters from each other. 

“Let go of me!!!” Makoto shouted. 

“Come on, Makoto. You needn’t be like that.” He said. 

“Shut up and let me go!!” Makoto shouted again. 

“Guess I’ll have to do this the old fashion way.” He said. 

He suddenly turned Makoto’s gun into a pocket watch and it began swaying side to side. Makoto tried to look away from it, but he pinched her face so her eyes would stay open as the watch continued swaying. 

“It’s okay. All you have to do is look at the watch and listen to my voice.” He said. 

‘No! Mustn’t give in!’ Makoto told herself. 

“Watch as the watch eases your body and my voice puts your mind at ease.” He said. 

“I...I....Won’t.....” 

“You feel very relaxed...as you hear my voice and continue to look at the watch as it swings back and forth....” He said. 

“No....I....I....” 

“Relax, Makoto...All you have to do...is relax....” He said. 

“I....I....I....” 

“Feel your body loosen up and your mind desires to relax. As does your fatigued body. You’ve worked very hard, Makoto. Just...relax....” He said. 

“Relax....” Makoto repeated, lowering her fist. 

“There you go. Just relax...” He said. 

“Relax...” Makoto repeated. 

“Very good. Now, tell me. How do you feel?” He asked. 

“Very....relaxed...” Makoto said. 

“Does my voice soothe your mind?” He asked. 

“Yes...it does...” Makoto said. 

“Good. Now when I snap my finger, you’ll forget you ever saw me. Understand?” He said. 

“Yes...” Makoto said. 

“Okay. 1...2...3..”*snap* 

Makoto then fell asleep on the ground as he want back to the shadows. 

The next day, Makoto woke up as the sunlight flashed in her eyes. 

“Ugh...what...happened?” She asked. 

She couldn’t remember anything that happened last night. Yet she felt very relaxed. She got off the ground and grabbed her gun. She noticed something written on the side. 

Joker....♥️ 

“What the? *sighs* Damn crooks must’ve messed up my gun.” Makoto said. 

She hopped on her bike and was about to drive back to the station...when she felt her head begin to hurt. 

“Ugh...my head...what happened last night...” she asked herself. 

She tried to remember what happened, but couldn’t get her mind straight. She didn’t think about it any further and drove off. 

“Joker...why does that name...make my heart....race?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have A Great Day!!!!


End file.
